Back Into the Light A Severus Snape Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Snape deserves a happy ending so I'm going to give it to him! He finds love, happiness, and friendship where he never would have guessed. JK Rowling the wonderful owns Harry Potter. I own this story and Serena Ray.


**Okay, I've been compelled to write this one for a LONG time! I mean, my Snape depression just never left me ever since I read the seventh book! I can usually dim my depression by imagining the character with someone else or imagining him with the person he had loved…but with Snape that just doesn't work! He loved Lily who married James and then died and then he died. Even in the afterlife, he can't be with her because she's still with James. It tears me apart because Snape deserves Lily! But if they had married, Harry would have never been born and the series wouldn't exist. You see my problem? So, I decided to completely rewrite what happened. In this story, Snape lives and begins to move on with his life and find a new love. I wanted to write this story because Snape deserves a happier ending. Enjoy fellow Snape lovers!**

He opened his eyes slowly. Another morning had arrived. How long had it been since he had almost died? A week? No…a month. With a sigh, Severus sat up in his bed. His dreams had been black and empty once again. It was better than the alternative: Another dream about Lily. The very thought of Lily sent sadness into the very depths of his heart. A tear ran down his face. Slowly, he stood up and got dressed. 'Well…it's another day…yet another day…' Sometimes, he wondered why he hadn't died from Nagini's bite. He half wished that he had died. He had been satisfied. He had seen the eyes of Lily one last time. He was happy. 'Why then…did I live?' He wrapped his ebony cloak around his shoulders and held it close to himself, as if it could shield him from the world around him. 'Why do I even bother?' Sure, he was regarded as a hero among the students and staff. When he passed people nowadays, they would gaze at him in admiration. Some small children shyly asked if he would give them an autograph. Everyone liked him. He was an idol. But still…he felt all alone, alienated by his own sadness. He opened his door and braced himself to plow through yet another monotonous day.

"Um…sir?" Severus turned his head to see the young Gryffindor, Dennis Creevey, looking up at him. He was holding his brother's old camera in his hands. "I…was wondering if I could…um…get a picture. I know that Colin would have liked to do it himself." Severus nodded silently. He was used to this type of question by now. The young boy's face lit up. "Thank you, sir!" He stepped back and Severus flinched as the bright light signaled a successful shot. "Maybe once it's developed, you could sign it! I'll put it on Colin's old wall with Harry's pictures!" He walked off. "Thanks again!"

'Naïve child…still understands so little. Still believes in the value of autographed photos. I wish I could be so lucky.' He started toward the grounds. Although Headmaster of Hogwarts, he found so much time to himself. This was one plus side of not having an actual teaching job. He walked past Hagrid who was teaching Care of Magical Creatures, as usual.

"Mornin', Professor." Hagrid called out. Severus nodded politely and ignored the stares from the students as he strode past. He didn't stop until he was well concealed within the darkness of the forest.

"Expecto Patronum." He whispered and allowed the day that he and Lily had first met to fill him up. He refused to allow the day that he had called Lily a Mudblood to poison his mind. When he opened his eyes, his familiar doe Patronus was standing there. He bent down and rested his hand on its forehead. "Hello Lily." He murmured as he stroked the doe's radiant fur. He knew that this doe wasn't Lily but speaking to a picture of her was too painful. His Patronus was an image of Lily without being one that pained him. He could also feel that it could hear him, that it was listening despite the fact that it was a mere spell. "I don't know what to do anymore. I should have died. I wish I had died. Life brings me no pleasure. There is nothing for me here. I can only think of you every day. I don't care if when I see you, you will be in the arms of James. I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you. I don't care how." He wrapped his arms around the doe's neck and hugged it close. This closeness helped him slightly but it was empty for he knew that his Patronus wasn't Lily, that it wasn't even alive. It was only a shadow that staved off the pain but never totally got rid of it. The Patronus disappeared and, now totally alone, Severus began to weep. Little did he know, there were two pairs of eyes watching him.

Harry Potter, unable to watch anymore, turned away. His companion, Draco Malfoy, continued to stare at his favorite Professor. Despite the fact that both boys had more or less graduated from Hogwarts, they preferred to stay. There was nothing waiting for either of them, family wise. Harry had no desire to return to the Dursleys and Draco wasn't in the mood to be around his parents. Ron and Hermione had gone home and Goyle was at a correctional facility. Despite their differences, the two boys had found a wavering friendship in each other. Now, they felt another feeling of kinship as they watched the teacher that they both admired, though for different reasons. Draco had always had a liking for Professor Snape because he favored him and had always been there to help him. Harry's liking for the man he had once hated was shorter lived but deeper rooted. This man had loved his mother and had fought his whole life with unreturned love, his own conscience, and his hatred for Harry. In the end, he had saved Harry's life so many times… Harry wanted nothing more than to repay him somehow, to offer some sign of friendship. He couldn't think of how to do it though. "Harry…" Draco had recently started calling Harry by his first name. Harry turned his head.

"Yeah, Draco?" Draco stared into space for a moment before turning back to Harry.

"You told me that…one of the Hallows was a stone, right? A stone that brought spirits to earth for awhile." Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but I dropped it back in the Forest. What about it?" Draco looked back toward Snape who had stopped crying and was merely staring into space.

"What if we got it back and gave it to Professor Snape? Then he could talk to your mum again." A smile slowly crept across Harry's face.

"That's brilliant, Draco! It'll take a long time to find it though." Draco shrugged.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that some people are worth the effort." Harry felt a surge of pride.

"You've really come a long way, Draco…" Draco shrugged but had a smile on his face.

Severus stayed in the forest for a long time, wiping the tears from his face. The last thing he wanted was for any of his students to see him crying. Finally, when all tear stains were erased and he had regained his composure, he stood up and began his long walk back to his office. When he got there, he was surprised to see a woman standing by the door to his office. She turned around and smiled brightly when he approached. "Hello! My name is Serena Ray. I've come to apply for the job as Potions teacher. I heard that Professor Slughorn was going back into retirement." She had long light golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a loose long sleeved white shirt and black jeans. Severus nodded.

"Very well. Step inside please." He spoke in his normal emotionless voice. He didn't portray anything. No one could guess that he had been sobbing uncontrollably only ten minutes ago. "May I see your resume?" She handed him a sheet of paper. He read it over. "Once worked for the Ministry of Magic…taught Potions to mentally disabled Wizard and Witches…shows good knowledge…" He put the papers down and nodded. "Well, you seem to be more qualified than any of the others I have interviewed. Very well, you start next week. Have all of your supplies and teaching plans ready and I will review them." Serena smiled excitedly.

"Thank you! I'll start preparing at once!" She stood up and paused, noticing a photo on Severus's desk. "Lily Evans…I went to school with her …She was one year ahead of me. She was always so helpful." She glanced at Severus. "Was she a friend of yours?" Severus nodded slowly.

"Yes…she was my best friend…" Serena gazed at him for a moment. There was a strange look on her face. Was it…understanding?

"I remember the day the Death Eaters killed my best friend...we had gotten in a fight the day before. I was just going over to apologize when…I found her body…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She walked off. Severus stared after her.

'Strange…she really did seem to understand what I was feeling. She didn't ask questions. She just…knew.' He shook his head and turned back to his paperwork. It was time to get back to work.

**I'll give you three guesses on who Snape's girl is going to be. Anyway, while I support Snape/Lily, I know that it wasn't meant to be. So, Snape needs someone! I mean he REALLY needs someone! Review and if people like it, I'll upload another chapter. One more thing, I just feel the need to point out that Snape is one character who is in DESPERATE need of a hug! Mention it in your review if you agree with me and want to give Snape a great big hug! *hugs Snape***


End file.
